


A Day In

by Daleks_Go_Exterminate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "cake", Crossbow, Humor, did I mention the gummy koalas?, edible glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleks_Go_Exterminate/pseuds/Daleks_Go_Exterminate
Summary: Mabel spends a day home alone. Who knew being the responsible adult of the household could be so boring?





	A Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my lovely beta over on fanfiction.net, Sop12345d, for reading over this for me and helping me correct things! They were a huge help. Be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed it, or if you have some constructive criticism to offer!

Mabel tossed down her knitting needles before throwing the sweater she’d just finished onto the large pile on the floor. How many sweaters had she even  _ made _ ? She glanced at the tiny ball of yarn sitting next to her on the bed and flopped down on her back, arms splayed out across the bed. After a minute or two, she sighed and sat back up. 

“There’s nothing to do around here,” she muttered to herself. Standing up, Mabel headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ransacking it revealed that there was no more pancake mix, which was just rude, but she did find a pack of gummy koalas and some edible glitter, so she headed back upstairs. 

With the glittery gummies piled onto a plate, Mabel stared out the window. There was no movement, so she stared harder, because honestly that was just offensive. When she’d decided that she wasn’t going to see anything after all, because landscapes don’t move just because you glare at them, she gathered as many pillows as she could find and made a fort. When she’d finished, Mabel tried to pass the time by admiring her creation, but after looking at it for less than a minute, she got bored and collected all of her stuffed animals and sat them down inside of it. Maybe they would like the fort more than she did. Maybe they could have a tea party! 

...Maybe there was something more interesting that she could do. 

There was a dusty old watercolor paint set upstairs, so Mabel figured she could probably paint something if she ignored the decided lack of any sort of paper besides the tiny note cards Dipper brought, which obviously weren’t big enough to house her marvelous creations. But after all, who needs paper when you have walls? But when she went to go get them, they were all empty, and Mabel remembered that she’d been meaning to replace them for a week. When she’d thrown away the empty paint containers, Mabel found a rug, and tried to do a handstand. She realized her mistake when her attempt caused her to crash into a nearby table, slamming her leg on the side.

Standing up hurriedly and checking that the table wasn’t broken, she rubbed the giant bruise rapidly developing on her shin and limped across the room to look out the window again. There was still no movement, so she gave a nearby tree a dirty look. After a while, a bird flew out of the tree, and Mabel left the window. You know what sounded good right now? Sparkly koalas!

She raced upstairs, which the stairs did  _ not _ enjoy, judging by the creakiness, and grabbed the plate of gummies, before walking at a slightly _ less _ energetic pace back to the kitchen. She didn’t want to drop the masterpieces that were the gummies, after all. 

She set the gummies down and headed over to the fridge. The inside looked much less appetizing than she’d hoped, but she found some things that looked okay-ish. They weren’t moldy anyways. She didn’t quite find all the ingredients of a cake, but she also had some edible glitter left, so that made up for it. Probably.  

She wasn’t really supposed to use the oven, but  _ anyone  _ could make an exception if they knew the deliciousness she was going to create. Mabel pulled a slightly burnt, sort of sparkly not-cake out of the oven and sampled a piece. It wasn’t completely edible, so she poured some extra sugar on top and left it on the counter. Baked things could absorb sugar, right?

It still looked like a pile of mud that somebody had sprinkled glitter and white stuff on top of it though, and would probably be thrown away by Dipper if he saw it, so Mabel figured she’d better make a card to tell people what it was. It took a few tries and more than a few crumpled note cards, but eventually she ended up with a label that was folded so it would stand up right, and said ‘cake’ in sparkly purple letters. After a second’s thought, she decided it wasn’t actually cake, so she added sparkly blue quotation marks.  _ Perfect.  _

She wandered over to the TV and pressed the power button. It flickered on. For a moment she was excited, because it had managed to get past the static, meaning the telephone poles had been put back up. Her excitement quickly turned to disappointment when the only thing on every.  _ Single. _ Channel. Was the same emergency broadcast that had been playing for a month and a half. God, she was tired of that broadcast. They didn’t even change it -- it was just the same recording day after day after day. What she wouldn’t give to go to a Sev’ral Timez concert. Especially today, when she was all alone because everybody had gone to that abandoned Dusk2Dawn except her because ‘last time you were there you got completely high, Mabel’. 

Oh, well. The point was she couldn’t go to a Sev’ral Timez concert, so she’d have to make do with what she had. Mabel grabbed the remote and pushed the ‘off’ button. She thought about maybe trying another handstand, but her shin was still throbbing, and had turned a dark purple color. That might not be good. It didn’t hurt too badly anymore unless she pressed it, so that was good. Unless it wasn’t. Was lack of pain a bad sign? Oh, well. She’d probably be fine. Probably. Looking around the room, she saw the clock. About 7:00 pm. Shouldn’t Dipper and Stan be back by now? They’d been gone for actual years. Okay, maybe not years, but definitely days. Alright fine, they’d only been gone since this morning. But to be fair, they’d said it would be a quick trip. 

Noticing the radio on the table, Mabel picked it up and pressed a button on it. “Helloooo!” she yelled into the radio. 

There was a burst of static when Dipper answered. “Mabel? Did something happen?”

“Nope! When are you guys coming back?” she asked, kicking her legs back in forth. 

“I don’t know, later. I’ve gotta go now, we’re kinda busy,” he sounded irritated, but surely that was just the static, right?

There was another crackle of noise and then silence. Mabel glared at the radio and put it back down. ‘Later’ was just about the worst answer anyone could give for when something was going to happen. Well, excluding ‘in a minute,’ because that was always a straight up  _ lie.  _

Whatever. Mabel wandered back over to the window to look out of it. After a few minutes, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she moved her head slightly to look at it. The movement was almost definitely caused by that person who had just accidentally walked into a tree. Well, not ‘person’. More… Person-ish. Person-esque. You know, aside from the green tint to their skin. That probably wasn’t healthy. At least it added some excitement though. Mabel jumped up and grabbed the crossbow that was leaning against the wall by the door. It took hardly any time for her to aim, fire, and kill the monster that was headed to the house. Unfortunately, her victory was short lived, because now there was still nothing to do. Mabel groaned and wandered back into the living room. Why couldn’t it have been a unicorn apocalypse? Something that turned anyone bitten by a unicorn  _ into _ a unicorn? That would be mega awesome. But zombie apocalypses? Zombie apocalypses were just  _ boring _ . 


End file.
